1. Field
This application relates to protective cases for a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are often known to be dropped by a user or to fall off of objects such as a table, sometimes resulting in damage to the mobile devices such as a cracked screen, lost button, cracked mobile device body, etc. Thus cases have been provided to protect a mobile device from damage that could be sustained from a fall. Protective cases for mobile devices have been provided that have flexible components in impact areas, such as corners of the case, such as those disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0228459.
However, there still exists a need for desirable alternatives to provide protection to a mobile device in case of a fall.